Don't Fade
by Lolo25
Summary: Haha whoops! XD Still a nice oneshot. Sorry about that. I will have your birthday story up, well late. SORRY again


_Here is a request and a Birthday gift to Arashi Wolf Princess~ _

_From her friend Vampygurl402_

_A Billy and Mandy one shot_

_No plot hehe so enjoy!~_

* * *

Billy Graham, a man of not high intelligence but a big heart. Red to orange highlights dazzled his head, white shirt and shoes with blue pants went low. He isn't like most guys, who pay attention to the breasts, ass or reputation of women. No, he had his eyes on his bestfirend Mandy Tally-Van, who was also his co-worker in a little music shop. For a man with no real aspirations in life he was always able to sing. Sing fairly well, of course if the adventures didn't prove that then one shall not know what does.

For Mandy Tally-Van, she was a long haired beauty that is to her back, she trade her black hair band for a dark purple bow. She wore dress still as her norm, the varying from a peach color red to a dark pink sometimes she hit on the purple colors at times. Her fierce green eyes shown she is a dedicated worker in the little music store she and her bestfriend also co-worker owned. Never in her life she had many emotions, besides anger, anger, anger and more anger. As she grew her sarcastic attitude, mean demeanor, and tonelessly voice changed and varied. Same goes for emotions as well, one emotion had grow on her and that was love. She lost her virginity a year ago and she regretted ever since. Of course, Billy being the kind hearted loving friend he was, comforted her and sock the living crap out of the guy who defiled Mandy and made her feel like crap for a while.

That wasn't necessary to treat women like this. Anyway, in this music store they both own varied from one to little bit of soft rock to alternative music. For Billy he is usually in that area napping with music blaring around him. For Mandy she has to nudge him awake with the broom. Of course she tends to sit down by the radio tuning on the soft rock area. Either the store is with her music or his, sometimes they both agree on listening to instrumental. Most customers ask them about it. They explain and continue to roam while helping their fair customers with music. Sweet as the store job is, the adventures to the underworld is better for rock concerts. Yes, Grim comes by to help sometimes. Irwin visits as much as he can to see if Mandy is still single. Though the vixen woman just glares at him.

On this particular day, Billy came in earlier than Mandy this time. Staring out at the window he grinned. 'Five minuets to listen to my new album.' Tearing off the plastic with his teeth, opening the plastic liner case that held the soft disc with the band picture on the front of it. His eyes grew wide with excitement. Walking over to the CD player he smiled. Sometimes having the CD players in still are the best things that can happen to the world. Letting the alternative bass rock flow out, the young man plopped down letting his mind wander. A certain song on this album reminded him of him and Mandy in high school at their Halloween Dance. Blushing, he remember she was a "sexy" Grim Reaper. Of course she made her own outfit to go with their best friend's Grim, scythe that held mystical powers beyond most mortals ideals.

The dance led him to realize that he did have feelings for the blonde Vixen. He hardly understood why or how it could of happen. Other than that, he doesn't regret it. At all. His heart always belong to her, he was practically her slave. For him it is something her personally enjoyed. A shy, sweet, kind hearted boy who would do anything for his dearest friend. Mandy. Looking at the clock it pass the 5 minuet mark, 'Damn... I slept in heh.' Stretching he still heard his music playing through the store. Oddly enough it, it bother him. 'W-Where is Mandy?'

Hopping up worriedly, Billy went to the window. His hand twitched on the closed/opened signed. He wonder if he should flip or not. Biting his lip he pulled down the curtain covering up the windows. Right now, Billy felt like the store was on his shoulders. He felt over crowded, like a intense, immense pain is erupting from his chest. Frowning more, mouthed the words to the song that was his favorite, that reminded him of Mandy.

"Don't fade..." He looked around fixing up some discs. "Don't leave. Everything in me needs."  
"Every part of me wants, to let go and lose control"  
"But when I see the darkness clouds consume then I see you"  
"I want you by my side"  
"Hold me underwater and let me drown"  
Billy swept looking around waiting for her to walk in. He didn't hear the singer just the music and his own voice.  
"Wrap the noose around and push me down"  
"All I see is white, the white of the wings"  
"Don't fade... all want is you"  
"Feed, but don't leave"  
"What I want for you to need what I need... is me."  
"Let me be the one to drown, let me be the one to be push"  
"All I see is white, the darkness consumes"  
His eyes looked around him then stopping at her. Mandy was holding coffee and donuts. "Don't... fade..." Blushing red he hurried to shut off the music. "H-Hey!"

Mandy shook her head, with a faint smiles she set the things down. "Don't fade. I love that song." She smiled more. "Only song I like from this band." Winking at him, she saw his blush darken. "Heh." Walking up to him she put the donut in his mouth. "Eat, ass."

Eating some of it, he stared at her seeing chocolate frosting on her lips and cheeks. Blushing, Billy went up to her. Cleaning some of it off her cheeks he grinned. For the highest reason that he made her blush and get shy. Though receiving a punch he happily chuckled. "I care a lot about you Mandy. Don't fade."

"Huh. Billy don't sing it for me please." Mandy smiled enjoying his blush some more. Her own blush shown a little.

"No I am serious..." Looking her in the green eyes, he stared intently. "Don't fade, don't leave... I am yours." They were inched from each other lips.

Putting a finger on his lip, "First play our song."

Nodding he turned it on kissing Mandy happily. The song played softly as they made out. His tongue slipped in her mouth as it explored every soft, wet, tasty flavors. Wrapping around her waist, he pulled her closer. Their body heat communicated as if it was the same ol' song a dance. Mandy shivered, the new erotic flavors and surroundings made her feel brand new. Better than she would of imagined.

Mandy, sometimes dreamed of this moment. She hate to admit it to herself but it was something she wanted so bad. SO bad she wanted to just kiss her idiot like slave best friend. The only sweetest guy she knew, and she practically friendzoned him. Is she doing this out of pity? Or to make him feel good? Letting him ravage her mouth as she ooze in his arms. No, it was something she wanted just as much as he could. She knew how bad he wanted this. Much, much more than they both could imagine. Mind reaching the factors of highs, of translucent deliciousness. Knees going weak as heart was racing in her mid area. Each kiss, each hand that caress her body, made her go mad. "B-Billy." Her voice sounded different to her ears, he looked different to her. A blush push out making look away embarrassed. Many things were out of place, in store, she isn't like herself, and she made out with her best friend. Shocking, a smile pulled her lips.

A laugh spiked through both of their lips. Even though both were overheated, wanting and yearning. Green eyes scanned over his red lips, his heaving chest and his tent. Biting her lip, Mandy smirked.

"What?" Turning a dark shade, Billy rubbed his neck. The song replayed again.

"You and" On her knees, "Your pants." Teeth grabbed the zipper pulling it down and fingers delicately took off the button ripping down his pants. Earning a swift gasps, this made Mandy chuckle. Lips parted and eyes lulled, the young demoness kissed the dark red boxers that hugged his hips happily. A instant buck moved up, a electric tingle went up his spine.

"O-Oh fuck..."

"Naughty Billy." She breathed purposely on the boxers of his harden member. Yanking the boxers down fast it sprang out.

"M-Mandy... y-you're so hot..." His eyes glimmered under the lights then widen. "Mandy!" Head went back as eyes rolled in the back of his head combing through her golden mane. "Oh god yes, Maaandy. YES!" Thrusting his hips in time with the suckles coming from the woman. 'Oh fuck, oh fuck... t-this is amazing... I-I don't ever deserve her... I don't' His mouth mumble the lyrics of the song. "Don't fade from me please Mandy."

Making an noticable pop with her mouth. Their eyes met, "No... Billy I won't." Pulling him down to her lips again. Laying down on the floor Mandy pulled back, "The only guy ever nice to meet and acted like a true friend. I love you for that... I think I love you more each time I see you."

Heart pounding, Billy combed through her hair, "Be my first time... please Mandy." The answer she gave him is a nuzzle and a kiss. They met at the right points.

Windows were closed, the doors were locked and Don't Fade played.

_Not so short not long ^^ Hehe I think it turned out well_

_If you would like this be longer tell me I will happily obliged_

_If you like how it is then Sweet_

_I hope you have a awesome Birthday_

_I am so glad I wrote this for you  
R&R_


End file.
